My Broken Family
by Ruiki Kaera
Summary: Ini hanya kisah singkat tentang Suho dan Kris yang telah bercerai secara hukum. Walau pun bercerai, mereka tetap dekat bagai pasangan yang baru berpacaran membuat kedua buah hati mereka, Luhan dan Baekhyun gemas sendiri. A Krisho fanfic with Chibi!Luhan


Pairing : Krisho. seme!Kris uke!Suho. Chibi!Luhan & Baekhyun GS!Suho & Baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : family

Lenght : oneshoot

Warning : Newbie! GS! Gaje! ini hanya fic ringan dengan konflik yang tidak terlalu wow dan membosankan..

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Mama!" teriakan melengking keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, ia keluar dari areal sekolahnya dan segera menghampiri sosok yang ia panggil Mama tadi. Wanita yang merasa di panggil oleh Baekhyun pun menoleh. Ia lantas berlutut dan segera membuka kedua tangannya agar putrinya bisa memeluknya.

BRUKK!

Suara tubrukan tubuh Baekhyun dengan Mamanya terdengar membuktikan bahwa tubrukan Baekhyun bukanlah tubrukan dengan tenaga biasa. Sang Mama pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedikit brutal itu.

"Kau memang tidak bisa pelan-pelan Baekie." Ujar Suho –Mama Baekhyun-.

"Habisnya Baekie kangen Mama." Balas Baekhyun sembari mendekap tubuh Mamanya makin erat. "Bagaimana kabar Luhan Oppa, Ma?" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang sudah mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah Suho.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Merindukannya, eoh?" Suho tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, aku rindu dengan kakak, dengan Mama juga..." ucap Baekhyun kemudia mencium bibir Suho. Suho sendiri hanya tersenyum manis, ia juga begitu merindukan sosok putri bungsunya ini.

"Mama juga rindu Baekkie. Jaa! Kita pulang sekarang, ne? Mama akan menemanimu hari ini di rumah!"

"Sungguh?"

"eum!" dan dengan anggukan mantap dari Suho, Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang Mama. Ia lantas menarik tangan kiri milik Suho, membuat Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang memang sedikit hyperaktif. Baekhyun langsung menarik Suho menuju mobil Suho yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan bercanda dengan Mamanya. Dia akui ia begitu merindukan sosok sang Mama yang sangat jarang menemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Salahkan keluarganya yang berantakan hingga membuatnya haus akan kasih sayang dari ibunya sendiri.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah anak dari keluarga yang broken home. Ayah dan ibunya, yakni Kris dan Suho memutuskan bercerai beberapa minggu lalu karena seringnya terjadi percekcokan di antara mereka. Keadaan juga diperparah dengan hadirnya seorang gadis manis yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris ayahnya bernama Huang Zitao yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kris. Padahal Kris termasuk sosok yang dingin dan sulit dekat dengan orang lain.

Perceraian orang tuanya membuat Baekhyun merasa berbeda. Ia juga tidak tau, yang jelas ia merasa jauh dengan ayahnya. Sejak sang mama tak tinggal lagi seatap dengannya, Baekhyun merasa enggan untuk dekat ayahnya sendiri. Terlebih, Kris juga jarang dirumah semenjak perceraiannya karena masalah di kantor yang begitu menumpuk. Dengan situasi yang seperti itu membuat Baekhyun harus rela sendirian di rumah dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin jengkel dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, ia ingin sekali pindah ke kediaman Mamanya. Setidaknya, di tempat mamanya ia tak akan merasa sendirian. Disana ada Luhan, kakak laki-laki yang begitu ia sayangi. Namun sayang, ia tidak bisa. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan orang tuanya, ia tak bisa bersama Suho karena memang hak asuhnya jatuh pada Kris sedangkan hak asuh atas Luhan jatuh ke tangan Suho.

Hah, Baekhyun sangat berharap jika keluarganya akan utuh suatu saat nanti. Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu. Ia ingin suasana keluarga yang seperti dulu. Dulu saat ia masih bisa bermanja bersama Suho, bermain bersama Kris juga belajar bersama Luhan. Sungguh! Ia rela menukar apa pun agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali keluarganya.

Namun, untuk saat ini, keadaan yang seperti ini lebih baik. Setidaknya Suho masih mau merawatnya jika memiliki waktu luang dan Kris masih mengizinkan Suho untuk menjenguk Baekhyun begitu sebaliknya. Yah, walau pun berpisah, mereka masih memiliki rasa kekeluargaan walau tak nyata di mata hukum.

Candaan Baekhyun terhenti begitu mobil yang ditumpanginya terparkir indah di depan rumah mungilnya. Dengan semangat, ia membuka pintu dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti biasa, Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putri tunggalnya itu. Hah, ia sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang kalem.

Setelah mengunci mobil, Suho lantas merogoh ponselnya. Ia berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mata yang fokus memainkan posel touchscreen itu, mengirim sebuah pesan pada seseorang.

'**aku sudah menjemput Baekhyun di sekolahnya.'**

Dan send!

Pesan itu terkirim ke nomor Kris, mantan suaminya. Dan tak menunggu berapa lama, handphone Suho berbunyi singkat, pertanda adanya pesan masuk.

'**thanks princess, hehe... maafkan aku merepotkanmu, aku sungguh sibuk!'**

Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Kris selalu seperti ini.

'**kurangilah sedikit kesibukanmu, Baekhyun sangat membutuhkanmu...'**

'**aku sedang berusaha. Jangan marah, ne? Aku akan pulang lebih awal hari ini.'**

Dan setelah pesan terakhir itu, air muka Suho nampak lebih cerah dibandingkan tadi.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.19 P.M. langit sudah gelap saat ini dan Kris belum pulang dari kantornya membuat Suho mendesah kecewa. Ia benar-benar merasa dibodohi oleh naga tiang itu sekarang. Ck! Apa dia pikir Suho tak punya kerjaan lain apa? Dasar! Naga egois! Umpat Suho, walau dalam hati. Biar bagaimana pun ia sedang bersama putrinya, tak mungkin ia mengumpat di depat Baekhyun yang masih polos.

Kembali Suho berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya, yaitu makan malam. Sebenarnya, hanya Baekhyun sih yang makan malam karena sedari tadi Baekhyun terus memaksa Suho agar menyuapinya. Hah, beginilah Baekhyun kalau jarang ia kunjungi. Tingkat kemanjaan anaknya pasti meningkat drastis dan ia maklum akan hal itu mengingat putrinya juga ada dalam masa dimana perannya sebagai seorang ibu dibutuhkan. Selain itu juga ia sedang malas makan, jadi sudahlah.

"Mama! Kurangi sayurnya. Itu tidak enak!" rengek Baekhyun pada mamanya ketika seseondok makanan penuh sayur itu diarahkan ke mulutnya. Suho tak bergeming, ia tetap mendekatkan sesendok makanan itu ke putrinya.

"Mama tidak menerima penolakan Nona Wu, jadi ayo makan!" Suho memaksa dan itu membuat Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya.

"No, Mom! No! No!"

"Mama tidak menerima penolakan, ingat?"

"Tapi! Aish, Bakehyun tidak suka sayur, ma!" Baekhyun memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Makan atau mama pulang?" Suho mulai sedikit memanas sepertinya

"Andwae! Jangan pulang dulu!"

"Makanya makan cantik!"

"Ih, semakin lama, mama makin nyeremin!" ujar Baekhyun lalu memakan sesendok makanan itu. Ekspresi Baekhyun ketika mengunyah makanan itu benar-benar tidak mengenakkan membuat Suho tak bisa menahan tawanya. Baekhyun mendengus dengan keevilan mamanya. Ternyata benar kata Luhan di telepone beberapa hari lalu, jika Suho yang merupakan seorang angle hanya fitnah belaka.

Baekhyun segera menenggak air putih yang ada di sampingnya setelah sukses menelan sayur-sayuran itu. Sebenarnya, rasa sayuran itu tak seperti rasa sayuran yang biasanya dibuat Suho. Ia sangat tau bagaimana rasa masakan mamanya itu dan sayuran yang tadi terasa berbeda dibanding biasanya. Membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi ketika Suho memasak tadi.

"Buka mulutmu Baekkie." Titah Suho yang sudah siap dengan sesendok makanan di tangannya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memberi tanda agar Mamanya berhenti.

"Tidak! Baekhyun kenyang. Sekarang Mama yang makan!" ujar Baekhyun yang balik memerinta Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menanggapi perkataan anaknya.

"Mama ju-"

"Papa pulang! Oh, Mama masih disini rupanya! Miss you Mommy!" ujar Kris yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di antara Suho dan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa tak ada yang sadar dengan kehadiran Kris membuat Suho mau pun Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan menatap Kris aneh. Terlebih Kris juga mengecup pipi Suho singkat sebelum mengambil posisi duduk di samping Suho.

"Kau terlambat Tuan Wu!" hardik Suho begitu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Maaf, jalanan macet! Ah iya, apa kau yang memasak? Kau masak apa?" Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Suho mendengus.

"Hanya sup dengan potongan jamur. Kau tau, tak ada bahan lain di kulkas!" nada Suho sungguh terdengar malas saat ini dan itu membuat Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Boleh aku cicipi?"

"Ini..." ujar Suho sembari menyuapi Kris sesendok sup itu. Kris memakannya dengan senang hati. Hah, ia sungguh merasa berada di surga ketika tangan halus itu menyuapinya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana?" tanya Suho.

"Rasanya berbeda dengan masakanmu yang biasanya..." tanggap Kris yang membuat Suho dengan senang hati mendeath-glarenya.

"Itu benar, Ma. Rasanya berbeda dengan masakan Mama..." kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara, mendukung opini Kris. Suho pun mengernyit bingung, tak biasanya ia seperti itu dan tanpa tanggapan lebih lanjut, Suho pun segera mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

"Kau benar, ini sedikit hambar." Ujar Suho kemudian lalu mendorong makanan itu ke depan. Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir, ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini dulu saat mereka masih bersama. Itu terjadi sewaktu Suho mengalami moodswing yang parah ketika mengandung Baekhyun. Mungkin sekarang Suho sedang tak dalam mood yang bagus hingga hasil masakannya tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau punya masalah ya?" ujar Kris dengan tatapan serius ke arah Suho. Baekhyun yang mendengar ocehan Papanya pun langsung mendongak dan menatap Mamanya. Jika diperhatikan memang Mamanya sekarang sedikit lebih kurus padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu ia meninggalkan rumah.

"Tidak! kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" elak Suho balik menatap Kris. Kris hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tau kulit wajahmu makin putih dan tanganmu semakin kecil. Ya ampun! sebegitu susahnya kah kau berpisah denganku, eum?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke Suho, sedikit menggoda mantan istrinya itu. Suho yang sedikit tak suka dengan perkataan Kris lantas melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah mantan suaminya itu hingga bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kris yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku tak merasa susah kok ditinggal olehmu! Aku baik-baik saja!" Suho berujar yakin memuat Kris menyeringai tipis.

"Sungguh? Kau tak merindukanku? Biasanya kau akan merasa takut saat malam menjelang jika tak ada aku di sampingmu!" kata Kris yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Suho membuat jarak yang sangat tipis diantara keduanya.

"Aku punya Luhan yang harus aku jaga. Jadi, tak ada alasan lagi untuk takut!"

"Sudahlah, aku tau kita tidak akan bisa benar-benar berpisah princess..."

"Yah, aku tau itu!" kali ini Suho tersenyum lembut. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris, membiarkan dahi mereka bertemu dan merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Dan kau harusnya juga tau jika aku begitu menghawatirkanmu. Aku serius dengan ucapanku mengenai fisikmu yang sedikit berubah." Kata Kris yang mulai serius. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Suho.

"Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menghawatirkan kami lagi. Kita sudah berbeda Kris." Lirih Suho, Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lembut. Ia juga sadar jika ia dan Suho sudah berada di jalan masing-masing, mereka tak bersama dan mereka sudah berpisah di mata Tuhan. Tapi ada sebagian dari hati milik Kris yang tak membiarkan Suho terbebas begitu saja begitu palu hakim menyatakan mereka bercerai. Ada sebagian dari hatinya yang menyuruhnya menjaga Suho dan juga putra tunggal mereka walau pun ia sudah tak terikat lagi dengan mantan istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkanmu." Ujar Kris lantas mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu..." lanjutnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut milik Suho. Suho sendiri pun tak mau menolak perlakuan Kris padanya. Jujur saja, ia juga merindukan sentuhan Kris padanya. Jadi biarlah ia menikmati kecupan ringan Kris saat ini. Memang mereka hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana rindunya mereka akan satu sama lain.

"Ehem!" Baekhyun berdehem membuat Suho mau pun Kris tersentak kaget. Dengan spontan. Suho mendorong tubuh Kris agar menjauh darinya sementara Kris sudah salah tingkah. Ia mengelus tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum konyol ke arah putri tunggalnya itu.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelahnya. Sumpah demi apapun! Suho benar-benar merasa malu. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa ia bisa melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun disana? Kembali Suho mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya terhadap Kris walau dalam hati.

Kris juga sekarang merasa tak begitu nyaman. Suho pasti akan mengamuk karena telah mengotori mata polos milik putri mereka itu. Biar bagaimana pun, putri mereka masih sangat polos walau Kris sendiri pun tak begitu yakin dengan hal itu.

Sementara Baekhyun? Jangan ditanya lagi! Ia berasa ada di surga. Hanya Tuhan yang tau sebesar apa keinginan Baekhyun untuk berteriak sekarang, untuk menangis atau apa pun lah itu agar semua emosinya bisa diluapkan. Ia sungguh bahagia melihat Kris dan Suho tadi. Huh! Ya ampun! Seharusnya ia tak menggangu mereka tadi.

"Hm, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam." Ujar Suho memecah keheningan.

"Biar aku antar." Kata Kris cepat yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Suho.

"Aku bawa mobil!" ujarnya masih sedikit kaku. "Baekie, Mama pulang ne?" lanjutnya menatap putri tungganya yang sedang senyum-senyum itu. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, senyumnya bertambah lebar setelahnya.

"Ne!" balas Baekhyun lalu dengan semangat berlari keluar dari dapur. Suho dan Kris yang melihat tingkah putri mereka itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan pelan mereka berjalan menyusul Baekhyun. Tak lupa juga dengan tangan Kris yang memeluk pinggang Suho protektif dan hanya ditanggapi dengan rotasi bola mata oleh Suho.

"Hati-hati Ma!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya semangat ke arah mobil Suho yang sudah bergerak menjauhi areal rumahnya. Mood Baekhyun nampak sangat baik saat ini, terbukti dengan tingkahnya yang seperti cacing kepanasan. Ia berlarian di areal rumah setelah kembali masuk dan itu benar-benar membuat Kris pusing. Tapi walau pun begitu, Kris juga tak menyangkal jika dirinya sama seperti Baekhyun. Merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

"Mama pulang!" ujar Suho sembari melepaskan alas kakinya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Dengan langkah pelan, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengernyit heran begitu menemukan Luhan yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Jam 8.13 P.M. Kenapa baru pulang?" kata Luhan datar yang makin membuat Suho kebingungan. Sejak kapa Luhannya yang kalem berubah menjadi kurang ajar begini?

"Tadi kan sudah Mama kirimi pesan kalau Mama pergi menjenguk adikmu di rumahnya."

"Yakin hanya menjenguk?"

"Tentu saja, Lu. Memang kenapa?"

"Mama dan Papa tidak membuat adik baru untuk Lulu dan Baekie kan?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Suho memerah drastis. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Luhan yang seolah-olah akan menelanjanginya. Ya ampun! Sejak kapan bocah 9 tahun itu berpikiran bak orang dewasa begitu? Pasti ulah Kris! Pikir Suho dan kembali sumpah serapah keluar walau hanya dalam hati teruntuk sang mantan suami.

"Tidaklah! Kami sudah bercerai, Lu!" ujar Suho sedikit gelapan setelah berhasil mengatasi hawa panas di wajahnya.

"Lalu ini apa?" kata Luhan sembari memperlihat sebuah gambar dari ponselnya yang membuat Suho terkesiap. Kembali wajah Suho memerah begitu melihat gambar itu. Bagaimana tidak? itu gambarnya saat berciuman dengan Kris tadi.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu?" tanya Suho menatap takut-takut pada Luhan.

"Mama yang mengirimiku!"

"WHAT?! Mama tak pernah mengirimu pesan seperti itu!"

"Oh, berarti benar Baekhyun yang mengirimnya. Ya ampun ternyata adik manisku sudah semakin pintar rupanya!" ujar Luhan santai yang makin membuat Suho gelagapan.

"Ba-bagaiman bisa?" tanya Suho.

"Entahlah, yang jelas ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba berdering dan mendapatkan email dari Mama yang isinya, _you know-_lah!" Luhan memasukkan ponsel itu ke kantong celananya dan kembali mengarahkan tatapan datar ke arah Mamanya. "Setelahnya aku juga kembali mendapatkan email dari Mama yang isinya. 'bagaimana oppa? Papa dan Mama memang romantis. Oh iya, sebarkan ya ke seluruh anggota keluarga. Baekie rasa Baekie akan mendapatkan adik bayi yang lucu!'"

"WHAT THE!" Suho memekik. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi! Oh, ya Tuhan! Anak-anaknya yang manis kenapa seperti ini? Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan!

"Dan sebagai kakak yang Baik, Luhan menuruti perintahnya dan binggo! Mama tau tidak ternyata aku mendapatkan 37 email yang isinya sangat variatif! Bahkan Kyuhyun halmoni langsung memvideo call-ku. Oh! Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat!" ujar Luhan dengan smirknya tak menyadari perubahan aura dari Suho yang terasa begitu mengerikan.

"Wu Luhan..."

"yup?" Luhan pun menatap Mamanya dan saat itu juga dia sadar jika hidupnya tak akan tenang malam ini.

.

.

.

-end-

A/N : ngebosenin yak? saya sadar kok :D  
saya memang ga terlalu bakat buat nulis dan saya menulis ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja.  
sekalian melepas penat setelah berminggu-minggu belajar dan kurang refreshing xD

hehe, saya nerima apa pun tanggapan kalian jika kalian berkenan menanggapi asalkan tidak mengandung unsur SARA.

dan yang terakhir, terima kasih buat yang udah mau nyempatin baca fic ini... :D


End file.
